This invention relates generally to edible food products having expanded confection and methods for their manufacture.
It is known that certain confections can be greatly expanded in volume by heating to soften the same, followed by applying a partial vacuum. Certain sugars present in most commercial confections impart expandable properties, such as the solids of corn syrup (containing dextrose, maltose and dextrins), refined corn sugar (dextrose), malt syrup, malt sugar, hydrolyzed cereal solids of low dextrin equivalency (e.g., DE 15-35), and confections like peanut brittle which include such sugars. The aforesaid U.S. patents disclose such expanded products and various methods for their manufacture. Copending application Ser. No. 735,190 filed Oct. 26, 1976 discloses a product having an expanded confection bonded to a shell which is intended to be consumed, like an ice cream cone. The confection in that instance has an expanded mass extending above the head of the shell and bonded to the inner shell surface. Such a product is not adapted to receive ice cream or other frozen dessert.